What are we?
by lilzipop
Summary: "Her only defence was that she'd had a little too much to drink. It was hardly a reasonable excuse, but it was her only justification." When Mercedes is posed with the question of who and Sam are, she freezes. Might be a oneshot or multichaper Let me know
1. Chapter 1

Her only defence was that she'd had a little too much to drink. It was hardly a reasonable excuse, but it was her only justification.

Mercedes was surrounded by her new 'music mates' as Sam called them ('alliteration is awesome Mercy! Don't mock it!). People she'd met whilst breaking into the New York music scene. She'd been in this 'artsy' bar for the past 1 hour and a bit, hanging out with some familiar faces (Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Tina) and some new faces (Henry, Evelyn, Jimmy, Angel), when Sam had arrived.

He'd texted her earlier to say his muse had struck and he had to get his new comic ideas down so he'd be late. But as he rocked up in his blue jeans, green button down and converse, heads turned. When he stopped in front of their table, Tina and Mike moved out of the booth so Sam could slide in.

"Hey Mercy!" He smiled cheerfully and kissed he on the cheek before turning and conversing with Mike. Mercedes giggled at the nickname that sounded slightly more amusing in her inhibited state, before one of her new friends caught the attention of the table with a question.

"So Mercedes, who's this?" Angel had asked the question. Her pale hand fiddling with the bright multi-coloured glasses perched on her nose as Kurt fussed over her natural red hair.

Everyone stopped. Mercedes Glee friends interested in hearing her answer, her knew friends genuinely wondering whom the strange, white, blonde dude was now sitting with them. Mercedes quickly swallowed the… well she wasn't quite sure what the drink was called, but it tasted delicious, before she answered.

She gave Sam a quick smile before turning to the group. "This is Sam. He's my…" And she froze. Her face stuck in that gleeful, yet panicked expression. She didn't know what to call him. 'Boyfriend' sounded too teenager, as if they'd start making out any second and be home past curfew. 'Partner' sounded as if they had just danced in a competitive waltz, and had Kurt and Blaine's relationship connotations stuck all over it.

Everyone was staring at her, waiting for an answer. Sam gave a polite cough from next to her. "Lover" instantly made everyone picture them having sex. "Soul Mate" sounded so pretentious that Mercedes would have rolled her eyes as she said it. Then it occurred to her, the only way out of this completely awkward situation was humour. Unfortunately for her, Mercedes definition of humour altered when she was slightly tipsy.

"He's my…bitch." Mercedes trailed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please check the author's note at the end! And sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC.**

Kurt's drink sprayed the table, his mouth hanging open in shock, little droplets of cosmopolitan still clinging to the corner of his mouth.

"What did you just call him?" Henry asked a smirk appearing on his handsome Hispanic face.

"Bitch!" Tina gasped out between giggles " She called Sam, her bitch." Tina eventually ended up on the floor from laughing so much.

"That's certainly... different." Mike offered in a failed attempt to cover for his friend's mistake. Sam sat there; his full lips pressed together, his face a strange mixture of confusion and frustration. Mercedes' hand was covering her mouth, her brown eyes wide and locked with Sam's green ones.

"I'm so sorry-"

Sam stood, slid out of the booth, stepping over a giggling Tina and Mike attempting to calm his fiancé down, and walked out of the bar.

"Shit." Mercedes muttered, searching the seat and floor around her for her handbag.

"W-what in the name of-of-of sanity possessed you to call Sam your bitch?" Kurt spluttered attempting to squish past Angel and Blaine to get to Mercedes. Mercedes finally found her hot pink tote bag and slide out from the seat, having to step over a still giggling Tina and Mike before running out of the bar and after Sam.

... ... ...

Sam knew Mercedes would have followed him out of the bar, he also knew he didn't want to talk to her just yet. He hustled down the busy street and grabbed the first taxi he saw. Sam froze when the driver asked where too. _When Mercy can't find me she'll go back to the apartment._

"Buddy? I can't sit here forever." The driver nagged.

"Take your first left." Sam instructed sitting back and leaning his head against the window.

... ... ...

Mercedes couldn't find Sam. She'd ran up and down the street multiple times, called his name, got given strange looks by passers by and called his phone at least 20 times.

_Shit._ Mercedes thought _Of course I have to open my tipsy mouth and screw things up_. Sighing she whistled for a cab, she gave the cab driver her address before pulling out her phone and calling Sam's number…again. She wasn't surprised when he didn't answer…again, but she kept calling him until she reached home. She knew Sam wasn't at the apartment it was dark and cold. She shut the door and locked it before leaning her forehead against it.

"Why do you always fuck things up Mercy?"

... ... ...

His fingers slipped through his blonde hair easily as he waited for the door to open. Sam knew Puck was home, he also knew that Puck wouldn't tell Mercedes where he was. The blue door swung open and Puck lent against the frame, a dark baggy t-shirt hanging from his frame, his blue jeans sitting low on his hips.

"What's up man?"

"Can I hang here for a bit?" Sam asked. "I'm hiding from Mercy." Puck moved out of the way and began walking to his dingy excuse for a kitchen.

"You know the rules dude. I hide you and you tell me everything." Sam sighed, shutting the door behind him and shrugging off his jacket.

"Beer?" Puck asked, standing at the fridge.

"No thanks." Sam moved and sat on the beaten, yet really comfortable lounge. Puck jumped over the back of the lounge and sat next to him.

"So what's happening with you and Sexy Momma?"

"It's-" Sam stopped about to say that it was nothing, but it was something. "Mercy, she didn't know what to call me." Sam frowned as the words left his mouth.

Puck chuckled.

"I'm sure she remembered your name after a moment. At least she didn't call out some else's name during sex." Puck took a swig of his beer, before noticing the silence of his blonde friend.

"Dude? Come on, you know the rules."

"She… She called me her bitch." Puck let out of howl of laughter, his beer falling out of his hand. Sam sat for a moment.

"Shut up… Dude! Shut up… Shut it!" Sam started hitting Puck with one of the pillows. Puck eventually calmed down and got himself another beer whilst Sam cleaned up the one that had been spilt. Puck sat back down next to Sam and took swig of his new beer.

"So…how?" Puck asked.

"You mean, how did a nice night out drinking with our friends end up with Mercedes calling me her bitch and me running and hiding out in your flat?"

"…yeah."

"Well I have no fucking clue, do I? I thought everything was good. We both had stable careers, we both had friends and social lives, regular dates, and _really_ regular sex… and the next thing I know Mercedes doesn't even know how to introduce me to her friends." Sam let out a breath and lent his head back on the lounge, his hand coming up to cover his eyes.

Puck paused and looked at his despairing friend.

"Well, how would you introduce her?"

"What?" Sam sat up and stared at his friend. Puck took another swig of his drink before placing it on the coffee table (that was actually 4 cinderblocks and a polished piece of wood), before turning to look at Sam.

"Look, pretend that you're out with our nerdy comic book friends," Sam scowled "And your beautiful, curvy, goddess of a woman walks up to you. How do you introduce her?" Sam sighed.

"This is easy! I go 'guys, this is Mercedes Jones, she's my…" and Sam froze. He knew what Mercy was thinking in that moment of hesitation. She wasn't thinking that she didn't love him, or that she wanted to take a break or that she didn't want people to know about them, she was thinking exactly what he was thinking now. "Holy shit… What are we?" Puck grabbed his beer and sat back on the lounge.

"Exactly man. What are you? What are any of us really?" Sam stood abruptly.

"Thanks mate." He grabbed his jacket and hurried out the door.

"Can you shut the door?" Puck called over his shoulder, before turning to see his flat empty and the door open. "Or not?"

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so I'm pretty much the worst person ever. I'm really sorry I haven't updated this! I do love it and I haven't forgotten about it! I've just had loads of school work (I'm in my final year of school) and I've been really sick. I'm so sorry and I hope you haven't abandoned me and I'm pretty sure this chapter is shitty.**  
><strong>As an apology I hope to get two chapters up (that should finish this one off), another story as a companion to my <em>Through Sickness<em> fic up and if you send me a request, for anything, I will write it and post ASAP. Okay, I hope my bribery made you like me again. I love you all, and I give you home-made virtual cupcakes as a token of my love.**


	3. Chapter 3

There was a universal truth the Mercedes had lived by since her teenage years and now in her 20's, sitting in her underwear and one of Sam's shirt at her laptop, Mercedes entrusted that truth with her relationship. She sighed, pressing her left index finger to her lips.

"Come on." Mercedes whispered as she moved her fingers over the keyboard. "You've never failed me before Google." Mercedes almost jumped out of her skin when she heard him speak.

"You're seriously putting our relationship in the hands of Google?" He was standing in the doorway, barefoot, just in his jeans, shirt, and his famous 'girl, please' face. Mercedes leapt of the bed and hugged him, standing on her toes so her arms could loop around his neck.

"I'm so sorry Sammy." She whispered, breathing in his scent. She felt Sam's hand come up and gentle rub circles on her back. "I was- I'd had too much to drink and I panicked and I'm sorry."

"Mercy" Sam whispered, "It's okay Mercy, I understand."

"I didn't mean it-"

"Well, I'd hope not."

"I really do love you Sammy and I do care about you… I just don't know what to call us" Mercedes was standing back now, wringing her hands in front of her, biting her full bottom lip as she paced their bedroom, muttering about the inadequate nature of each term. Sam stepped toward her and grabbed her hand turning her around to face him. She was staring down, still biting her lip, refusing to look at him. He reached up and tilted her chin so she was looking directly into his sea-green eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered, before pressing his full lips to hers. It took a moment for Mercedes to respond, even after all this time his kisses still left her dazed, and another moment, to gently push him away.

"Sammy, we can't ignore it and hope it goes away." Mercedes walked over and sat on the edge of their bed, her feet grazing their soft carpet. Sam smiled at her and sat down facing her.

"We're not ignoring it Mercy."

"We are if we just kiss and forget, it's not resolved, we'll have this weight of un-named status hanging over us!" Sam couldn't help himself; he reached out and stroked her cheek. She looked so beautiful in the warm glow of their bedside lamp, her hair in loose curls, his flannel shirt, hugging her figure just right.

"It's not ignoring if I understand." Sam was still stroking her cheek, but as he recounted his interaction with Puck, Mercedes moved closer to him until she was pressed up against him. "I came home straight after that."

Mercedes frowned slightly, staring at Sam's collarbone, before she looked up at him; one eyebrow raised and asked, "When did Puck become Doctor Phil?"

Sam chuckled before pushing some of Mercedes hair out of the way so he could kiss her cheek. "He watches a lot of daytime T.V now he runs that bar." Sam trailed kisses across her cheek down her jawline, to her neck. "We should stage an intervention." He suggested. Mercedes swivelled slightly so she was facing him more and ran her hands up his arms and shoulders until her fingers tangled themselves in his hair.

"Sammy," She half moaned half spoke. "This doesn't solve our problem."

Sam pulled back from her neck, looking annoyed that his task had been interrupted.

"Maybe that's okay." He suggested, "Maybe all we need at the moment is each other, not labels." With this slice of wisdom shared, Sam went back to marking Mercedes neck. Mercedes suppressed a moan as his hand ran up her naked thigh to the hem of his shirt, before slipping under, searching for her breast. Her own hands seemed out of her control as they moved down from Sam's hair, to gently un-button his shirt.

"What do we introduce each other as?" She asked as Sam rolled over, so he was hovering over her, pressing her gently into the mattress as she pulled his shirt off and stared on his belt buckle. Sam paused and looked up at her.

"Sam and Mercedes." Mercedes giggled, bringing her hand up to brush his hair from his face.

"I mean relationship wise, unless you like being introduced as my bitch." She giggled as Sam frowned.

"Let me think on it." And he resumed kissing her neck, as his hands journeyed to remove her shirt.

"Sammy." She tugged gently on his hair until he looked at her again. "Please." She whispered. Sam could never resist his lady.

"That's it!" He cried, sitting up a little, so he could view his lady better. "I will be Same Evans, your fella." His triumphant smile reminded Mercedes of puppy. "And you will be Mercedes Jones, my lady." Mercedes giggled.

"Thank goodness! I thought you were going to insist on introducing me in some embarrassing manner as payback for the whole 'my bitch' incident."

"What did you have in mind?" Sam asked now intrigued

"Nothing in mind-"

"Mercy we both know if you'd thought about this you would have come up with something." Sam had his 'girl please' face on again, although with his tousled hair, it looked rather sexy.

"I didn't have one name in particular, I just thought you'd want to introduce me like 'This is Mercedes Jones, she's my cock jockey and-" Before Mercedes could finish her ramblings Sam had started laughing, he buried his head in her breasts as he attempted to calm down

"Please!" he begged, "Just once please let me! Please Mercy!"

"Fine!"

**Author's Note:  
><strong>**One more chapter, that's more of an epilogue until completion. Any who! Sorry it took so long, I hope you forgive me. Thanks to anyone who reads, review, favourites and/or follows any of my work, it's really encouraging and I greatly appreciate it. Please continue to read and review. A special shout out to_ Koxie_** **who gave me the 'Doctor Phil' line in her review. Thanks again! Hugs and virtual brownies to all! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

His only defence was that she looked stunning. It was hardly a reasonable excuse, but it was his only justification.

He was surrounded by his friends and family, laughing at a joke her father had made. Paper lanterns and fairy lights seemed to float above their heads and the white satiny fabric tickled his bare feet. His ears heard the voices of their families and friends but his eyes followed her. She twirled with Quinn on the grass, her white dress flaring out around her voluptuous hips. She laughed at Quinn's dancing and her left hand coming up to cover her mouth. Sam stood suddenly, reaching for a glass of champagne and spoon.

The light _ting_ sound resonated and quietened the guests, stilling the dancers and turning heads.

"Once, Mercedes had a very difficult time trying to introduce me to her friends," A few knowing chuckles were heard from the guests. "So, in a fit of comedy, I became Sam Evans, Mercedes' bitch." Laughter broke out and Sam waited a few minutes for the guests to quieten. "We don't have that problem anymore Sweetheart!" He said smiling at a giggling Mercedes. He reached out his hand for her and Mercedes walked to his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm Sam Evans and this is my wife, Mercedes Evans." He announced, smiling down at her.

"I'm Mercedes Jones-Evans, and this is Sam Evans my…husband."


End file.
